Prior art wallpaper applicator devices generally define a cylindrical elongated casing in which a web of wallpaper is loosely engaged, and having a longitudinal slot for exit of the wallpaper leading edge portion whereby the wallpaper is unrolled therethrough and applied and adhered against a desired surface.
One inherent disadvantage of such devices is that the wet web of wallpaper tends to stick within the casing during its unrolling, thereby hampering exiting of the wallpaper and thus inducing some uneven feeding of the wallpaper on the applied surface and, thus, distortion. This disadvantage is due to the cylindrical shape of the casing, which contacts the cylindrical wallpaper web over a large surface.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is that the preglued surface of the wallpaper, which is conventionally moistened in a separate water basin immediately before use, tends to drip on the floor when exiting from the casing, and thus undesirably stains the floor.
Also, because of their construction, these devices are generally not adapted for applying wallpaper on a ceiling.